Lucky Charm
by blue artemis
Summary: The Malfoy men consider Hermione a lucky charm.


_She's here again. I know, I know, she and father are friends, as well as the fact that she is the solicitor for the family. I'd be worried about more, but father seems to prefer men for his, well, let's call them indiscretions._

_I wish she would notice me. Yes, I know, I'm the same age as her daughter. But she is so much more interesting than a girl in her twenties. She really is._

_She moves so gracefully. I love the way her hair is so wild... It seems to reflect her moods. I would love to see it spread on my duvet, completely tousled after a night of passion._

_I_ know _she is passionate. Her ex-husband never once spoke badly of her. They just found other things to be passionate about, Rose said. He's happy with his new family, but I hear they share holidays._

_Oh, well. I might as well go back to my room. It isn't as though she'd ever notice me._

* * *

><p>"He's doing it again, Draco," said Hermione.<p>

"He has a crush on you, love," replied Draco, chuckling. "Just go up there and make his night."

"He's the same age as Rose. I would feel strange about it," she answered.

"But you didn't feel strange about my father and it is a similar age difference."

"I'm not a collector, you know. All the Malfoy men in my bed, at some point or another."

"Maybe we should just make you a tradition, then," said Draco. "Our nights together are some of my favorite memories, and I know father feels the same. Why shouldn't Scorpius have the same experience?"

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"I was starting to worry, love. He seemed to have no sexual interest in anyone. That is not particularly normal for any young man, less so for a Malfoy. He seems to think I prefer men, which I allow, Merlin forbid he thought I was cheating on Astoria with another witch."

"You don't cheat on Astoria at all. She is the envy of all the wives... I hear about it from all my clients."

"I was lucky enough to fall in love with my wife, just as my father did. You rescued him from his depression after she passed. You rescued me from myself after the war, before you married Ron. And you didn't cheat on him either."

"Contrary to popular belief, he didn't cheat on me, either. He started to fall for Lisse and told me about it. We had gotten too comfortable. It was and is amicable."

"Enough for tonight, Granger. Will you be by on Wednesday?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>My bloody birthday. I'm a twenty-three year old virgin. And blast it all, the woman of my dreams is going to be here again. She and mother like to have their book club on Wednesday.<em> Scorpius grumbled to himself as he walked past the drawing room holding Hermione, Astoria, Susan Bones, his aunt Daphne and a few others.

Hermione looked up as he walked by, and caught his eye. She smiled when he blushed.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Hermione. Put the poor boy out of his misery. Then he can get on with his life," demanded Daphne.

"Then you can be the only witch alive who slept with all three of the Malfoy men," said Susan with a grin.

Hermione looked at Astoria, who just smiled mysteriously.

"Fine! You are all horrible hags. I can't wait until Viktor gets back."

"Until he does, and until he marries you, you are free, love. Give the boy a break," chimed in Pansy.

Hermione just shook her head. Purebloods had the strangest ideas. The fact that she had slept with both Lucius and Draco at down points in their lives and helped them through it seemed to give her some cachet. They all seemed to be waiting for her to do the same for Scorpius. _Viktor is due back next week. If I'm going to do this, I better do it now._ She got up and headed toward the family section of the manor.

Astoria gave a big sigh of relief. "I thought she would never give in. If Krum came back and married her before she did, Scorpius would never be lucky in love."

Scorpius startled at the knock on his door. He got up from his desk and he went to open it.

"Ms. Gra, gra... What are you doing here?"

"You've been staring at me, Scorpius. I just came to find out why," replied Hermione, a smile on her face.

Scorpius reached out to touch the curl that had escaped her bun and was trailing down her neck. "You're beautiful. And untouchable."

She moved inexorably into his room. "You seem to be doing a fine job of touching me," she said, her voice husky.

That huskiness in her tone shot straight to Scorpius' groin. He found himself pulling her closer and kissing her with a passion he didn't know he could manage. He didn't last very long, when she reached down and stroked him with her hand.

"I was hoping for more," he said.

"Oh, there will be more. But at your age, I think I needed to get the first out of the way."

To Scorpius, the next few hours redefined magic for him. He woke to an empty room, knowing he had the experience of a lifetime, but he doubted it would be repeated. He knew she was planning to marry Viktor Krum. He now thought he could wish her the best and be sincere about it.

Hermione left quietly, exiting through Lucius's study. It was still referred to as such, even though the man himself rarely used it.

"So, witch, you had yet another of my progeny," called the portrait of Abraxas.

"Your family seems to think I am some sort of sexual good luck charm, Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't disparage it. There is more to magic than you will ever know. Just be sure and let one of these idiots commission a portrait of you for the manor, I refuse to be let out of the loop, so to say."

Hermione laughed as she left. _If I had a portrait here, it'd never get a moment's rest... I guess there are worse ways to spend eternity._

Scorpius came down to breakfast a few days later, just as Hermione's owl swooped through the window, leaving an invitation to her upcoming nuptials.

"Father?"

"Yes, Scorpius," responded Draco.

"Do you think there will be too much of a scandal if I ask Lily Potter to be my date for the wedding?"

"Not at all, son, not at all."

Viktor never quite knew why Hermione was amused by both the huge bouquet of roses and the appointment to have her portrait painted for the manor, but he loved her, and so, he never asked.

* * *

><p>Written for circe26 who challenged me with this prompt.<p> 


End file.
